Battling Naraku in Modern America? Priceless
by nova-kitty
Summary: Rachel, Jessica, Ryoko, Alisha, Nicole, and Ely have a problem. Characters from their favorite anime never had a habit of showing up in their backyard- until now. How to keep them out of trouble in a totally different world? That is truly a mystery. R
1. Introduction

Introduction

Disclaimer: says it all, doesn't it? Dis... claim... er... I don't claim.... DON'T SUE!!! (begs) all I have is two dollars and change anyway....

"God damn it, Nicole, get that idiotic dog away from my snow fort!" Ely yelled.

"It's not my fault, mother let him out!" Nicole yelled back.

"Just get rid of him!"

Rachel and Jessica were both armed with snow shovels, as were Ely and Ryoko. There weren't quite enough so Nicole and Alisha didn't have one.

"Fine!" Nicole replied. "But just wait and see– "

Kagome was getting exasperated. They had been waiting for nearly an hour while Inuyasha and Koga argued, and while Kagome knew the argument probably still centered around her, she had stopped listening after the first five minutes. She, Miroku, Sango and Shippo were sitting on a fallen log. Miroku and Shippo, leaning against a tree, seemed to have gone to sleep.

Sighing, she turned towards the two who were arguing just in time to see two people appear five feet or so above their heads and immediately fall prey to gravity, landing on the unsuspecting heads of Inuyasha and Koga.

"Gahh!" Inuyasha yelled, pulling himself from under one of the people. "What in seven hells was that?!"

"Oof." the girl replied.

"Are you all right?" Kagome asked, hurrying over.

"Umm, yeah. Rachel, you OK?"

"I'll let you know in a minute, once I can breathe again."

"I want to know what they're doing falling out of the sky like that!" Koga demanded.

"Not our fault, and no idea."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked. Sango, too, must have gone to sleep against the log, since she had not come over to investigate. Kirara, however, came over to see what all the fuss was about.

"Oh!" the girl said. "It looks just like Kirara! I love it!"

"You know who Kirara is?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah... Hey, if that's Kirara..." She looked around at everybody. "Oh! You must be Kagome!"

"What?! Do you know the people, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I've never seen them before!" Kagome protested. She turned back to the two girls. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"I'm Ely, and this is Rachel."

"How the hell did you get here?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Already answered that; dunno." the girl Ely replied.

Kirara ran back to the fallen log and nudged Sango awake. Sango became aware of her surroundings once more– to find that they had switched from grass and forest to snow and strange-looking houses.

"– Mother'll make yo let him stay out here– Ely, where'd you go?" Nicole finished the statement she had begun. She looked around her, and found a large group of people, including Ely and Rachel, standing around a small tree in the middle of the front yard.

"Yahh!!" Jessica screeched from behind her. "Is that Inuyasha?!"

"What in seven hells?" Inuyasha demanded. "What have you done, witch?!" he continued, grabbing Ely by the hood of her coat. The hood, being detachable, came off.

"Yow!" Shippo exclaimed, having been woken up unceremoniously by being dumped into the snowy branches of the sapling. Sango surreptitiously kicked Miroku awake.

"Well, at least we're back." Rachel commented, picking herself up out of the snow.

"Wh-wh-where are we?" Kagome chattered.

"Umm, Ely, Rachel, where did you get them?" Jessica asked.

"Not at all sure." Ely replied.

"One moment we were here, the next there, and then here again." Rachel supplied.

"Where is this?" Miroku asked, brushing snow out of his robes.

"EEK!" Nicole interrupted as Max (the dog) bounded out of her grasp and began bounding towards the group under the tree. Immediately Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga out and was menacing the dog.

"Inuyasha SIT!!" Kagome ordered as Max cowered and whimpered. "That would be an ordinary unmenacing animal!" she berated him.

"Feh!" Inuyasha replied, shaking snow out of his hair.

"Why is it so cold here?" Sango asked, cuddling Kirara for warmth.

"Oh! That would be because here it's winter." Ely replied. Just then Alisha and Ryoko came around the corner of the house.

"GAH! It's Inuyasha!" Alisha yelled.

"How do all these people know me?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"It's Inuyasha?" Ryoko repeated. She looked around the company. "And Sango, and Kagome, and Miroku, and Shippo– and Koga?! If Koga's here where's Sesshomaru? Why isn't he here?"

"Wh-why do you WANT him to be here?!" Kagome asked.

"I vote we go inside and sort this out." Rachel said.

"YES! Mother might have finished making cookies by now!" Ely exulted.

"Seeing as she put them in five minutes ago I doubt that." Nicole said, tromping to the garage door.

"Come on, everybody in." Ely said, leading the group through the garage and into the house.

"Back inside so soon?" Ely and Nicole's mother asked, looking around the cupboard corner to see them. She surveyed the group minutely before soundlessly falling backward onto the linoleum.

"What's wrong with her?" Koga asked.

A/N: (I fear I am not doing Mother justice when I had her faint, because I suspect that this is a very out of character action for her, but hey, I don't know what exactly she would do and this gets her out of the way for the moment. Heh, I guess I'm just evil... mwaha!) R&R's welcomed!! Flames will be used to warm everyone now trapped in a winter wonderland!


	2. Snow Chaos

Snow Chaos

Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, it would undoubtedly not be anywhere near as good as it truly is.

"We generally don't lead in one, two, three... six more people than we went out with twenty minutes ago." Nicole explained.

"Especially people like you guys." Ely added.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Tails, ears, clothes, WEAPONS." Jessica supplied.

"Generally no demons in this dimension." Rachel added.

"Dimension? You mean like there must be a PORTAL to their world? I want a portal to Hyrule!" Alisha complained.

"Sorry, no idea how to accomplish that." Ely responded.

"Drat!" Alisha sighed.

Ely investigated a closet, pulling out several coats.

"Coat grab bag!" she announced. "Anybody who wants one takes one!" Looking around, she pulled out a pair of snowpants as well. "You'll probably want these as well." she said, giving them to Kagome.

"Are we going back out there?" she asked.

"Of course!" Nicole said.

"We were in the middle of building a snow fort when you guys appeared." Jessica explained.

"What are you supposed to do with these puffy contraptions?" Koga wanted to know. He was gingerly poking at one of the coats on the floor.

"You wear them to keep warm." Kagome informed him.

"Ha! I need no such thing!"

"We're all thrilled, I'm sure." Rachel said dryly.

"We have extra boots hiding out here." Ely said, opening the door to the garage. "I'm not sure they'll fit, but I'm sure they're better than nothing."

"Are we going back out there again?" Shippo asked, apparently unaware that the same question had been asked less than a minute ago.

"Sure, why not?" Kagome replied.

"I like it much better in here."

"You can stay in if you want. If Mother doesn't wake up before the timer goes off, when it does, pull those cookies out of the oven." Ely flipped a switch to turn on a light in the oven, revealing still-batter cookies. "You'll want to use some hot pads from that drawer." she continued.

"Don't scare the lady too much when she wakes up. Transforming might help." Kagome informed him.

"No, transforming might actually be worse." Rachel contradicted.

"Okay, okay. I think I've got it!" Shippo shrilled.

"'kee dokey. Have fun. Don't try to eat the cookies until they've been out of the oven at least five or ten minutes." Ely finished.

Finally the group tromped outside.

"OK!" Nicole yelled. She took away Jessica's and Rachel's snow shovels and handed one each to Inuyasha and Koga.

"What in hell is this?" Inuyasha demanded.

"That," Ely said, exhibiting hers, "is a snow shovel."

"What are you supposed to do with it?" Koga asked, eyeing his distrustfully.

"This!" Ely announced brightly, and began energetically shoveling snow.

"Why would I want to do something like that?" Inuyasha wanted to know.

"Well..." Ely huffed, "you pile it all up and then you did it out and then you have a snow fort. Plus you also have shoveled the driveway, which makes parents happy. C'mon, if I shovel more snow than you two combined that will be really, really pathetic and I will have to laugh at you for all eternity."

"Ha! I can get more piled up than any of you!" Inuyasha yelled, immediately grabbing the shovel.

"If you think you can beat me, you insolent puppy, you're sadly mistaken!!" Koga yelled back.

"Wow, Ely. How did you do it?" Ryoko asked.

"Careful maneuvering and cleverly planned taunting." Ely replied smugly.

"Yeah, right." Rachel snorted, grabbing Ely by the back of the neck.

"Oww ow ow!" Ely squawked.

"You did nothing outside of what you would do anyway, did you?" Rachel continued, as Ely broke free of her hold and landed face first in the snow.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kagome asked.

"Those of us without snow shovels are sneaking away to the back yard because there is almost absolutely nothing we can do here due to the lack of extra snow shovels." Nicole informed them.

"You cheaters!" Ely yelled as Jessica, Alisha, Nicole, Kagome, Miroku and Sango crept around the corner of the house, Kirara jumping delicately from footstep to footstep in their wake.

"Well at least some of us are still here." she sighed as she turned to Ryoko and Rachel.

"Well we do have to keep an eye on them, don't we?" Ryoko asked, leaning on her snow shovel.

"Hey, you two!" Rachel called. "You're supposed to be putting that in one pile! Oi!"

"What the! Hey, Rachel's right! One snow fort, one pile! I want that spread out, not built up yet! Damn it!"

"What in hells is wrong with you?!" Inuyasha and Koga demanded simultaneously.

"Yearly snow fort equals Ely turning into a control freak. Not to mention she is probably majorly uber hyper now that she has drafted you two." Rachel informed them, falling backwards into the unbroken snow in the center of the front yard.

"Her dream is probably now complete now she has workers." Ryoko added.

"Why are we doing this again?" Koga asked.

"In order to obtain a snow fort to hang out in." Ely answered.

"And to see which of you can clear your half first." Ryoko commented, gesturing to the handily laid out halves of the driveway the had cleared out earlier.

Around back Jessica, Nicole, Alisha, and Kagome were trying to explain the concept and reasons behind having a snowball fight to Sango and Miroku. Sango was finding it considerably more confusing because all three of the people from whatever world they were in kept talking at once.

"But why are they trying to get rid of the snow over there?" Miroku wanted to know. "I could help with that." he added, fingering the rosary beads on his hand.

"NO!" Nicole screeched. "If you try that even a little I will duct tape your hand entirely!!"

"What's duct tape?" Miroku inquired.

"It's extra special tape– "

"It's stronger– "

"But it can be torn– "

"It's still better than scotch tape– "

"QUIET!!" Nicole yelled. Alisha raised her hand and Nicole pointed to her.

"It's basically cloth that's sticky on one side." she explained.

"But it's NOT cloth– "

"It's more like some sort of, of– "

"It's some sort of plastic!"

"What's plastic?" Miroku asked.

"Oh, no." Jessica sighed.

"Plastic?" Nicole repeated with an evil smirk. "Plastic– GAHH!!" she was cut off as Jessica and Alisha tackled her down into the two feet of snow.

"Do NOT get her started on plastics!" Jessica remonstrated, glaring at Miroku.

"Why not?" he asked, innocent of the complicated nature of plastics.

"Because you are innocent of the complicated nature of plastics, and you don't want Nicole to enlighten you, believe me." Alisha informed him.

"Back to the subject at hand..." Jessica began.

"I think the easiest way to do this is hands on learning." Kagome suggested.

"Damn! You're right." Nicole said.

"Why didn't we think of that?" Jessica said.

"Let's pick teams." Alisha put in.

"I'm with Sango." Miroku instantly volunteered.

"I'm not with him." Sango instantly retorted.

"Okay!" Nicole said. "Jes, you go with Kagome and tutor Sango. I will be with Miroku 'cause he's fun to yell at. C'mon, Alisha, we're forcing him up the hill."

"Why do you feel it's necessary to FORCE me up the hill?" Miroku inquired.

"Cause it's fun." Alisha answered.

"Oh." he said, not getting what would be fun about forcing somebody up a hill. What strange people these were.

A/N: yay! Second chappie!! I was going to extend it but this seemed long enough (I'm lazy) and so I updated!! Remarkably soon for me I might add. Please R&R!! Flames used to start the fire in fireplace!! (or in other words ignored) don't know why I'm being paranoid 'bout flames though! Okay, shutting up now.

ta, Ely


End file.
